


Sore times

by Tomomi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depressive Thoughts, Gen, a long time ago, i never posted it on here so, this was a vent, this was made before final season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: Being heroes wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.





	Sore times

They who fought for years upon years… they who sacrificed their lives for the universe that shot them down… they still linger. They protect all and they live to defend the universe. Of course, not without a few bumps or bruises. They are all tired; Voltron is tired. Yet, they are not allowed a moment’s rest. They can withstand only so much- until they snap.

Shiro naturally took on the mature role; ever since they all first met. He watched over them, even when he found himself against the wall. He loved them all, and because of that he couldn’t allow himself to show his weak side- hell, he’d forgotten he even had a weak side. But it was there.

Oh, it was there. Soft and vulnerable, ready to break.

Pidge had her own drive- a drive that would come to spread among the others. It would remind them of their sense of purpose, that they all had their reasons, and together they can work to achieve their goals. But if she were to take into account what would happen if her mission were to succeed, would she have a drive? If her mission were to fail, what else was there? There was no time to worry about the what if’s, not when there was still a job to be done.

Hunk and Lance kept a sense of humanity among them all. The laughs they share, and bonds they made- they had emotion. When kept from Earth for so long, it’s easy to forget ones true self; where they came from, and who they were before. They were the sole reminder that Voltron was human, and perhaps that was their greatest weakness. Because when you are the almighty defender, you must not allow yourself to be hindered by anything, not even a broken heart.

Keith was the team’s walking wonder. Somewhat a mystery, like an open book with blank pages. He was reliable- and valuable. But his true self left untapped, not the beast that he was inside, not the snarky teen with a quick tongue- his true being, left forgotten underneath the weight of his woes.

And when Shiro is left alone beside only his thoughts, he comes to see just how vulnerable he truly is. How much the silence stung, and how droning an empty mind could be.

And when Keith wraps himself in his covers at night to escape worries- to be by himself finally- to think in his own mind, he thinks about how all his accomplishments lead him to where he is now- absolutely nowhere.

And when Hunk goes to bed at night, sometimes he calls for Lance- just so he can hold him tight and have near him the only piece of Earth he has left.

And sometimes Lance left to be alone. So he didn’t have to see the others. Just seeing them all hurt his heart, because at the end of the day, he was reminded that he would never return to home. His real home, with his real family- and sadly, no amount of back breaking hugs from Hunk could ever change that.

Then sometimes,

Pidge would catch herself shedding tears on her notes and she’d absolutely hate herself for being so weak. She’d throw her things and cry, cry, cry. Over and over, rinse and repeat, until that terrible knot inside her stomach was undone. Until she got over her lack of progression. But many times, that feeling never left, and she was stuck laying where she was, staring up at the ceiling with sore eyes, asking all the questions she had no answer to.

Yes, they were very tired. Voltron was tired, but it didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.


End file.
